Platinia's Chronicles - Season 1 - Platinia's Roads
by pepsicmb
Summary: Hello trainer! Welcome to Platinia! My first attempt at making a fan fiction in english (I'm a native spanish speaker). It is a project that includes a series of written episodes, my personal fakedex (that you can access in my deviantart page) and also my own Region named Platinia (you can access maps and such in my deviantart page as well). I hope you enjoy reading it :)


WARNING: This series includes not only pkmn from generations I to V, but also fakemon from my own personal fakedex. Visiting my deviantart page (my name there is also pepsicmb) is highly advised in order to get acquainted with them.

EPISODE 1 - FRIENDSHIP ARISES

Hello there trainer! ...Yes I know we haven't been introduced...No, don't worry. I'm not a pkmn scientist or professor or whatever, but you'll get to know soon enough. So...where was I? ...Ah, yes! Hello there trainer, welcome to the Platinia Region! Oh, and you can call me Narrator, or "The Narrator". What's Platinia you might ask? Well...it's a region, I kinda just said that...But not just a region, no. I mean sure you know the basics: get three starters, a grass type, a fire type and a water type; then add eight pkmn gyms and of course a league. So, how does Platinia stand out? Platinia is a beautiful place with vast plains, high snowy peaks, misty (the adjective, not Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader) lakes, deep rainforests, desolated deserts, flaming volcanoes...wait, let me rest for a moment...ok...ok, I'm good, let's continue. So, flaming volcanoes, colorful villages, huge and loud metropoleis and the widest river in the world. Guessed its name? Yes, Platinia River of course (also called the "Great River" by the locals), that divides the region into two main lands. But what really makes Platinia unique are of course the pkmn. Over a hundred and sixty pkmn you won't be able to find anywhere else. Platinia is a place with ancient history, where people and pkmn have lived together for centuries, where you can live your dream, but only if you are willing to work hard for it and get creative while at it. And that takes me to a certain young man. A new trainer with battler's blood in his veins, a determined look in his eyes and a story that is worth telling. A story that is about to unfold before your eyes...

Gavin took a glance at his foe's eyes and thought to himself "I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson or two."

"You ready?" Mike said.

"Sure, born ready" Gavin answered.

He felt so very confident, this kid across the field had this rookie look to him. Mike smiled, took his pokeball and released his friend into battle.

"Colorbri, to battle!"

Gavin aimed his dex. "**_Colorbri, the hummingbird pkmn, it evades its foe's attacks using the rapid flapping of its wings_**". He already knew that it was the grass starter of that region, Platinia, but he had never seen one in an actual battle so he wasn't sure on what strategy to use. Not that it mattered that much, his journey had just started and so he only had one pkmn with him.

"Zorua, go!"

"Wow! You have a Zorua? How cool!" Mike was amazed. He knew that it wasn't easy to even see a Zorua in the wild, those foxes were some rare pkmn indeed.

"Anyway." Mike focused again "Colorbri tackle!"

"Zorua, detect!" And the little black fox easily evaded its foe's attack.

"Now lets see some flames." Zorua knew exactly what Gavin meant.

It immediately obeyed his command. Shortly after the fire illusion created by Zorua surrounded its foe, causing panic to Mike and his pkmn alike.

"What...what is this?" Mike couldn't understand what was going on.

He knew that Zoruas could learn the move Incinerate, knowing all of pkmn movepools was his thing, but this looked far more powerful. He was scared, but he wasn't the kind of guy that backs down. All of a sudden an idea came to his mind.

"Let's get rid of the flames. Use gust!"

Colorbri flapped its wings extremely fast in a desperate attempt to disperse the fake flames surrounding it, but of course since they were just an illusion they didn't fade as planned.

"Faint attack!" Zorua swiftly hit Colorbri hard, knocking it into the fake flames.

"Colorbri!" Mike didn't want to watch.

He thought his dear pkmn was going to get burnt, but then saw that wasn't the case. He almost immediately realized that Gavin had tricked him, but there was something odd about it. As far as he knew only Zorua's evolved form Zoroark was supposed to be able create illusions, Zoruas were only supposed to be able to change forms.

"Oh...I see. So just and illusion huh? Quite impressive, now this is a real move. Colorbri, razor leaf!" Mike just hated to be fooled.

"Use fury swipes to counter those leaves and then use faint attack!"

Zorua made its way through the sharp leaves using its fury swipes knocking them down left and right and when there were no more of them between it and its foe swiftly struck Colorbri with faint attack before it could even react. It fell to the ground and both trainers could see it had fainted.

"Aww well...I guess that's it." said Mike as he withdrew his pkmn.

His pride was hurt, but he knew Zorua had performed better, he just had trouble getting used to the idea. But Gavin didn't withdraw his pkmn, he just said bye to Mike and started to walk away. Zorua, obedient as it was, followed.

"Where are you going?" Mike chased after Gavin.

"I'm going to Newborn City of course. I gotta register in Platinia's Pkmn League and challenge the Gym there, maybe I'll even catch some pkmn on the way."

"Great! I'm headed that way too!" said Mike, expressive as always. "Can I come with you? please?"

Gavin was hesitant, this Mike guy didn't seem like the perfect travel buddy. He seemed like a nice guy, but was a little bit too jolly for his taste. Luckily for him, Mike interrupted his own request with another question.

"How did you get a Zorua? It's a really rare pkmn. Did you catch it? Are you from Unova? Is that where you got Zorua?" Mike sure liked to ask a lot of questions and in a rapid succession too.

"Hahaha, you gotta slow down a bit man" Zorua giggled "No. I'm from Trinitipolis City and I got Zorua in PMTA"

"PMTA? Platinia's Master Trainer Academy?" Mike was astonished.

"Yeah, Zorua chose me."

Everybody in the Region knew Platinia's Master Trainer Academy (PMTA) was something else, a school where top class trainers were made, where top class trainers, gym leaders, elite four members and even champions from all around the globe sent their children to learn how to be the very best. In Platinia Region aspirant trainers could choose from three starters, just like in every other region. In this case trainers could pick from Colorbri, the grass hummingbird pkmn; Flagarto, the fire spiny lizard pkmn or Pooble, the water puppy pkmn. But even if most trainers in Platinia had those choices, students in the PMTA had different options.

Regular trainers in Platinia got their first pkmn at the age of fifteen from Professor Cedar who had his lab in Platinia's capital city, Trinitipolis City. But things in PMTA were a little different. One would enter PMTA at the age of ten, and later had four years of tough studies. At the end of their fourth year there only the best in the whole school had the right to pick a more specific course for the fifth and final year. There were seventeen courses, one for each type except dragon and a special eevee course. Each course had only five spots, so that meant that only the best eighty five out of hundreds had access to the final course. And if you weren't able to make it into the final year you had to wait a whole year like everybody else to be able to pick one of the three regular starters from Prof. Cedar's.

In that fifth year students had to live inside PMTA with the other four students and ten pkmn of their course's type. They were meant to take care of them as if they were their own, as well as use them in class and have battles with them against their classmates. But the particular thing about that course was that students didn't choose their starter pkmn, at least not directly. Instead the course's pkmn got to choose their trainers, and those students were asked afterwards. But since there were only five students and ten pkmn they usually had to choose from three or even four pkmn, but if you didn't get chosen by any, then you too had to go to Prof. Cedar's lab and those situations were considered a disgrace. This method was used in order to encourage future trainers to bond with the pkmn instead of merely choosing one.

At the end of his fourth year in PMTA Gavin barely made it to the final list, he was number eighty four. Of course that meant that there were only two spots, so he didn't really have much of a choice. There was a spot left in the Ice Type Course and another in the Dark Type Course. His original plan was to enter the Special Eevee Course, but that wasn't going to happen and since he didn't like ice types that much he chose to enter the dark one.

When he entered the Dark Type Course he didn't even know what pkmn were there and so he was very much surprised to see there was a Zorua. He knew those pkmn weren't easy to come by at all. But there was a major problem. Zorua loved to play pranks on everyone, but for some reason it really liked to transform into Gavin and tease him and the other pkmn while at it. And so Gavin's life in that course became increasingly harder.

He tried to befriend the Houndour, but every time he got near Zorua would transform into Gavin and mock it, causing Houndour to get really mad and bark at him. Gavin's luck with Sneasel wasn't any better and Sandile even tried to bite him. He was running out of options and was starting to believe he was going to fail the course, after all he had barely made it into it anyway, sounded logical to him. One thing he had clear on his mind, he wasn't going to choose Zorua if he had the chance. He wanted to enter the Eevee Course to get an umbreon and choosing another dark fox would be settling for a consolation price, and also of course there was the fact that Zorua just didn't stop bothering him.

Somewhere near half of that year the random battle lessons started. All five students would battle each other several times against each other using the course's pkmn randomly, in order to see if they were capable of handling different battle situations and strategies. Gavin did well, in fact very well, battling was his thing. He was about to have his last battle, against Anthony who was eager to prove he could defeat Gavin at his own game.

They were both given a random pokeball and they released their pkmn into battle. Gavin got Murkrow and Anthony Zorua. The battle started

"Zorua, fury swipes!" Anthony loved to get the first move.

"Murkrow, wing attack!" Gavin wasn't going to let his foe get away with a victory.

But Zorua didn't obey its trainer and just stood there enduring Murkrow's attack standing its ground. Immediately after Zorua looked directly at Gavin's eyes in a defiant fashion, it was its way of telling him of its worth. But someone was blinded by the idea of payback , of what he though were just mean pranks.

"Wing attack again!" Gavin was determined to beat Zorua and get his payback.

"Zorua, detect!" but it just stood there again and so got hit hard by his foe.

Gavin kept ordering Murkrow to attack and Zorua continued ignoring its trainer and getting struck over and over by its foe. But not even once got knocked down to the ground, it endured each and every one of the hits.

"Since Zorua refuses to fight, the victory goes to Gavin and Murkrow!" the referee intervened.

As soon as he pronounced these words Zorua fell to the ground. Didn't faint, but was badly hurt.

"I can't believe it, I could have won. This isn't fair." Anthony was incredibly frustrated.

He was right, it hadn't been fair at all, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was very odd for a PMTA pkmn not to obey its trainer so the news spread like a wildfire in a forest. Zorua was taken to the infirmary to be healed and in the meantime its future in that school was being considered by the authorities there. They didn't like the idea of a disobedient pkmn in any of the courses.

Gavin at first felt good about having won the battle and getting out of the tournament undefeated, but soon started to feel guilty about the whole incident. After all he could have just given the word to Murkrow and stop its attacks on Zorua. He wondered if it was partially his fault, if Zorua was really going to get expelled and why it had chosen not to obey Anthony. He was clueless on all of this, but was determined to get some answers and so he went to see Joy at the infirmary and check on Zorua. He also began to think of Zorua as quite a powerful pkmn, after all it had been able to take several hits without falling and standing its ground very bravely.

"Where's Zorua?" he asked Joy

"Why do you ask?! You're the reason poor Zorua got badly hurt in the first place! You could have stopped anytime you know!" Joy cared a lot for all pkmn in PMTA.

"I'm sorry Joy, its just that..."

"Just what?!"

"Zorua kept mocking me, it was making my life impossible in here, always transforming into me and mocking." Gavin looked down, he wasn't proud of what he had done.

"That's no excuse Gavin! Zorua really likes you, that's its way of expressing it!" Joy also knew everything about every pkmn in the final courses.

"I know it's not an excuse but... wait... what did you just say Zorua likes me?"

"Yes. It's the way it expresses affection, Zorua does that to me all the time and I just play along."

Gavin was clueless, he always thought that Zorua was just picking on him for no reason, but Joy's words had explained in one minute over five months of mystery.

"I had no idea." Gavin still had his head down.

"You didn't?"

"No." Gavin felt the most sorry he had felt in his entire life "Now I just must see Zorua Joy, I need to say I'm sorry. Where is Zorua?"

"If that's the case, Zorua is in the third room to the left. But you'd better hurry, they are going to take Zorua out of here very soon."

"What? That's not fair!" Gavin then ran to see Zorua before it was too late.

As he entered the room he saw Zorua there lying on the bed resting, but soon it opened its eyes and swiftly stood up when saw Gavin was there.

"How are you? Are you ok?" Gavin asked softly.

Zorua answered by giggling like only Zoruas know and then transforming into Gavin, who pulled its tail, reverting it to its original form. Zorua giggled again.

"Nurse Joy told me they are coming for you, to take you outta here. But I'm not gonna let that happen Zorua, I promise."

They both looked at each other's eyes. Zorua's look full of both determination and affection.

"Is it true what nurse Joy said? That you just wanted to be my friend?"

Zorua giggled, transformed into Gavin, giggled again and went back to its original form. It was its way of saying yes. Right after this three men entered the room, they looked like the didn't have many friends. One of them had Zorua's luxury ball.

"Out of the way kiddo. That Zorua is coming with us." one of them said as he took a step forward.

"No way. I'm not letting you take Zorua away." said Gavin and stood between the men and Zorua.

"Listen kiddo, I have to do this. It's not my call." the man took another step towards Gavin and Zorua.

"What's going on?" a voice said from outside the room.

Another man entered Zorua's room. Gavin knew who he was. It was Mr. Mastro, PMTA's Headmaster.

"Sir, he won't let us take Zorua."

"Gavin, let the man do his job. I can't allow Zorua to stay here. Its disobedience is potentially dangerous for the students here, including yourself." Mr. Mastro knew the names of all the students in fifth year.

"Sir, it's not fair." Gavin wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I'm sorry Gavin. I just cannot allow a disobedient pkmn in our school, someone could get hurt."

"But Sir, Zorua won't hurt anyone and will behave. I promise'"

Zorua jumped to Gavin's shoulder, giggled and licked his cheek.

"I see... .Zorua trusts you. Mmm...Ok. Do you promise to look after Zorua and make sure nothing odd happens again?" Mr. Mastro had a good heart.

"Yes Sir! I'll make sure Zorua sticks to the rules and behaves like the other PMTA's pkmn. I promise" said Gavin firmly.

"But if I see this happen again I won't hesitate on expelling Zorua and you out Gavin, mark my words." Mr. Mastro was a good man, but also a strict one.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

Zorua was incredibly happy and so was Gavin. Mr. Mastro and the men left the room and shortly after nurse Joy came in.

"What happened? When i saw they didn't take Zorua I ran here as fast as I could", her voice showed she was winded.

"I talked to Mr. Mastro and now Zorua can stay. But it has to stay obedient, right Zorua?" said Gavin with a smile on his face.

From that moment on they both became best friends. Zorua behaved as promised and even helped Gavin with the rest of the course's pkmn. They all began to respect him, although he never actually bonded with any of them. By the end of the year Gavin came out first of his class. Of course Zorua chose Gavin and he accepted, and from that day they became officially trainer and starter pkmn.

"And that's how I got Zorua."

"Great story" Mike was impressed.

"You got Colorbri at Prof. Cedar's lab right?"

"Yeah, he's actually my uncle." he was really proud of having such a renowned pkmn scientist and researcher as his uncle.

"So you're from Trinitipolis City like me?"

"Me? Nah. I'm from Cristalbay City. The city with the clearest water. The most beautiful town in the most beautiful island in the whole Platinia Region" said Mike both joyfully and proudly. He really loved his hometown.

"So that's why you chose Colorbri? You also wanna be a flying type trainer like Noah?"

Noah is the Gym Leader of Cristalbay Gym. He specializes in winged pkmn and has the nickname of "The Winged Master". Despite most pkmn with wings being flying type, his gym didn't care about typings, none in the Platinia Region cares actually. In fact the Gyms in Platinia have never been type-based, instead they choose to focus on other stuff, in the case of Noah and the Cristalbay City Gym they only cared if the pkmn had wings, even if it wasn't a flying type. That allowed pkmn such as Dunsparce for example to be welcomed, despite having tiny wings and being a normal type pkmn.

"He's not just a flying type trainer! He loves all pkmn with wings! But yeah...I chose Colorbri because I want to be just like Noah." his eyes glittered.

"So you wanna be a gym leader then?"

"Yeah! Someday I'll be Cristalbay's gym leader! And later I'll make it into the Elite Four!" Mike sure was passionate.

"Nice dream you got there man."

"It's not a dream! It's a goal! And I'll make it!"

Gavin liked his attitude. They both walked side by side for a minute when Gavin suddently remembered.

"Mike."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to travel together? You look like a nice guy and two minds think better than one."

Mike got excited, travelling in group is always better than doing so on his own, and he had already seen what Gavin and Zorua were capable of.

"Really? I'd love to! Thanks!"

"Then welcome aboard man."

They both shook hands and Zorua transformed into Mike and giggled. They all laughed and continued their way to whatever adventures were ahead of them.


End file.
